De toi à Moi
by Ruines
Summary: *YAOI*OS*BZxTN* Hey Theo Chantonna suavement Blaise en plantant ses yeux sombres dans les siens Cap ou pas cap de m’aimer ? Theodore ouvrit la bouche avec peine et tenta de parler Ég er týnd Dit il enfin. Moi, je t’aime Chuchota le métis.


Titre : De toi à Moi

**Titre** : De toi à Moi

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : M (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir)

**Genre** : OS, Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), Romance

**Pairing** : TNxBZ, je vous l'accorde c'est assez inhabituel

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à **J.K. Rowling**. Il y a quelques allusions aux évènements du tome 6 (pour ceux qui attendent la sortie du film). La chanson « _De toi à moi_ » (dont vous retrouverez les paroles dans cet OS) appartient à la très chère **Olivia Ruiz**.

Voici un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour mam'zelle **Ziguiguie** qui a fêté ses 20 ans dernièrement. Le paring est d'elle et je dois avouer que Theodore et Blaise sont des personnages auxquels nous n'avons que très peu affaire et qui pourtant sont extrêmement agréables.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

**-De toi à Moi-**

« Blaise »

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre le long des épaisses parois des murs de Poudlard.

« Blaise ! »

L'appel désespéré retentit de nouveau, rapidement suivit du claquement sec des talonnettes. Un claquement rythmé, pressé, dévasté, à l'image de son possesseur.

La frêle silhouette brune parcourait en de grandes enjambées les vastes couloirs du collège. Foulant de ses pas le dallage glacé du sol elle prit un tournant sur sa gauche, puis un autre, à droite, et un troisième à gauche.

Sans jamais se départir de son cri apeuré.

Alors qu'elle empruntait un nouveau corridor, son soulier de cuir dérapa sur le pavage glissant, son corps allant s'écraser avec violence contre une cloison de roc. La peau délicate de son visage s'érafla contre la matière rocailleuse, laissant une traînée rougeâtre et brûlante sur le haut de sa joue juvénile.

Elle se remit rapidement en marche, la noirceur ambiante ne l'empêchant visiblement pas de se déplacer rapidement.

Sa voix -indéniablement masculine- semblait apeurée, comme prise d'horreur devant une situation lui échappant mais dont il était, bien malgré lui, conscient.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte double aux chambranles de bois sculptés et l'ouvrit avec fracas, se retrouvant face à une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux fixant avec curiosité son éclat.

Des murmures de désapprobation se firent entendre de toutes parts, mais il ne tenta même pas d'en déchiffrer la signification. Il ne les entendait pas. Il ne voyait aucune des personnes présentes. Sa visite avait un but.

Un seul et unique but :

« Blaise ? » Chuchota t-il en englobant d'un regard angoissé l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux s'attardant sur chacune des tables de travail.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, suivit de quelques quolibets joliment sentis et de railleries quant à sa santé mentale.

« Monsieur Nott, je vous interdis d'entrée en hurl… »

Il ne se préoccupa nullement des menaces de Mme Pince, ne distinguant même pas d'entre ses paupières plissées la forme décharnée que représentait celle-ci. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement alors que d'un pas lent il pénétrait dans la vaste salle sous le regard mauvais de la bibliothécaire.

La forte odeur de poussière et de moisissure s'échappant des solides ouvrages aux feuilles jaunies –pullulant dans la bibliothèque- lui fit froncer les narines. Cette odeur de vieillerie avait toujours eu tendance à le dégoûter sans pour autant réussir à le pousser hors de ce lieu.

Aujourd'hui moins que d'habitude.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il parcourait la grande majorité des sections -se glissant avec facilité entre les hautes étagères pliant sous le poids de la connaissance des livres dont elles regorgeaient- il sentit une forte nausée obstruer la courroie de sa gorge alors qu'il n'apercevait nulle part la haute silhouette de son camarade.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour et ressorti en courant de la pièce, la frustration faisant naître dans ses yeux une étrange humidité. Ses talonnettes battaient le sol en cadence et alors qu'il passait devant le bureau professoral pour sortir, Mme Pince se leva d'un bond en frappant de son poing le dessus de son bureau, vociférant des hurlements scandalisés.

A peine était-il arrivé dans le couloir qu'il se remit à scander le nom de son camarade :

« Blaise ! Blaise ! Blaise ! »

Il emprunta avec agilité l'escalier, montant deux à deux les marches, ses appels résonnant avec force sur le marbre précieux.

Il venait de parcourir le dernier étage accessible aux élèves. Ne lui restait donc plus que les quatre tours périphériques, les serres, le lac et… _la forêt interdite_. Cette constatation fit accélérer les battements –déjà effrénés- de son cœur et écarquiller ses yeux.

C'est d'un pas vif qu'il se décida à rejoindre en premier lieu la tour d'astronomie. De plus en plus vite. Son cœur faisant amèrement écho à ses tempes palpitantes, vibrant en un parfait ensemble à ses oreilles.

« Blaise »

Un son meurtri lui échappa, il était à bout de souffle.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine depuis près de vingt minutes, ne s'arrêtant qu'occasionnellement aux bifurcations afin de choisir une nouvelle direction.

Et plus ses pas le rapprochaient de la tour, plus sa voix se brisait, son cœur s'emballant avec furie. Il était sur de le trouver _là_. C'était évident. Bêtement évident.

Avec un sursaut, ses muscles douloureux semblèrent être prit d'une poussée enchanteresse alors que ses foulées accéléraient encore, martelant avec vigueur le sol opale du corridor.

Ses boucles brunes, abondantes, comme prise de vie se déployaient au rythme de ses pas pour se reformer, plus belles encore. Elles frôlaient avec délicatesse ses minces épaules couvertes de ses sombres robes d'écolier. A ses tempes et son front, un fin duvet de cheveux noircis luisait de sueur.

« Blaise ? » Croassa t-il en arrivant enfin devant la porte close.

Celle-ci était colossale comparée à sa petite taille. D'un solide bois d'ébène où s'entrecroisait de lourdes barres de fer forgées corrodées par le temps. Ainsi devant, il se sentait presque impuissant. Puisqu'à présent, il était fermement persuadé de le trouver derrière cet énième obstacle et il ne savait plus que faire.

Sa pomme d'Adam, roide dans sa trachée, l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Il respirait bruyamment et avec force, tentant de maîtriser sa gorge sèche et son corps traître.

Baissant les yeux sur la ronde poignée de porcelaine blanche où était juchée sa main gauche, il aperçut dans cette dernière le parchemin froissé qu'il n'avait eut de cesse -dans sa course- de serrer à l'en déchirer. Présentement, la feuille ambrée -coupée de petites ridules- ne laissait plus rien apparaître de ce qu'elle contenait qu'un étalement humide d'encre noir.

Il s'imaginait parfaitement, comme au ralenti, ouvrir cette porte et trouver derrière, l'attendant, l'objet de son affection, un charmant sourire aux lèvres et des mots d'amour dans les yeux.

Il ne se trouvait plus le courage de franchir cette porte. L'envie était pourtant là, bien présente, ancrée profondément dans son cœur et son âme. Mais il n'osait plus.

_Et s'il n'est pas là ? _Pensa t-il en raffermissant son étreinte contre l'émail du pommeau.

Faisant fi de son inquiétude, il ouvrit à la volée le solide battant de bois.

Ses prunelles d'absinthe étaient floues, étrangement humides. Sa vision altérée comme s'il regardait au travers d'une fenêtre où s'écoulait un flot incessant de pluie.

Il arrivait néanmoins à distinguer une silhouette haute perchée. Une silhouette familière et rassurante. La silhouette que son corps avait tant recherchée et que son âme avait tentée de fuire.

« Blaise ? » Laissa t-il échapper dans un murmure.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer une seconde fois le nom de son amant, il sentit sur ses lèvres sèches la vivifiante morsure du sel. Des larmes s'écoulaient librement sur son visage, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de depuis quand était-ce le cas. Peut-être depuis la lettre ? Peut-être le premier étage ? Ou le second ? Ou la troisième, le quatrième ? Ou bien encore maintenant. Parce qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé et qu'_il_ se tenait là, devant lui, immobile.

Sa haute stature solidement campée sur le rebord étroit des alcôves. Sa peau ambrée au délicieux goût de pain d'épice formait un doux contraste avec le ciel blanc. Ses prunelles sombre, comme deux obsidiennes le fixaient avec dévotion, ne se détournant pas, malgré la gêne, malgré les larmes. Par amour. Pour l'amour.

« Blaise » Il prononça une nouvelle fois son nom, faisant rouler les syllabes sur le creux de sa langue et caresser avec tendresse son palais « Ég er týnd 0 »

« Je sais » Lui répondit-il de sa voix suave.

Ainsi face à son jeune compagnon, il offrait son dos et sa nuque au soleil de plomb de ce mois de juin. Son crane, rasé de près, étincelait sous les rayons de l'astre tandis que les traits de son visage, à contre jour, n'apparaissaient que comme une masse sombre et indistincte.

Tournant brusquement la tête, il observa sous lui l'espace le séparant du sol. Il observa l'herbe fraîchement taillée du parc de Poudlard et la lisière anguleuse de la forêt interdite. Pour finalement fixer son regard sur le profond lac noir dont le miroitement semblait être un appel aux nageurs.

Il soupira silencieusement et -malgré le contre jour- Theodore le vit sourire alors qu'il lui faisait de nouveau face. Le jeune homme brun s'approcha délicatement d'un pas, si lentement que Blaise ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Puis d'un autre, ne se trouvant à présent qu'à moins d'un mètre de son compagnon.

« Hey Theo » Chantonna suavement Blaise en planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens « Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ? »

Il ouvrit grand les bras et recula jusqu'à acculer complètement son talon au rebord effrité de la pierre.

« Je… » Il ouvrit la bouche avec peine et tenta de parler « Ég er týnd » Répéta t-il finalement « Ég er týnd »

Alors que le soleil déclinait rapidement dans le ciel cotonneux, Theodore aperçu un fin sourire ourler les lèvres charnues de son ami. Un sourire factice. De ceux qu'il lui servait pour le rassurer.

_Mais les yeux de Blaise semblaient infiniment tristes, tout autant que les siens._

« Je sais Theo » Répéta t-il à son tour

_Mais les yeux de Blaise inondaient son visage de larmes, tout autant que les siens._

« Je sais »

Et Blaise eut ses dernières paroles avant de se laisser chuter au sol :

« Moi, je t'aime » Chuchota t-il comme un secret qui ne devait être entendu que de lui seul.

_Blaise semblait déjà mort._

_Pour cette drôle de barque qu'un jour nous avons prise  
Ne croyant plus qu'en nous et en nos lois habilles  
Toi et moi qui embarque quittant la terre promise  
Dont les amours se nouent en un destin fragile  
Pour ce drôle de navire qui fut notre refuge  
Où nos corps bousculés se croyaient immortels  
Nous attendant au pire affrontant les déluges  
Nos joies miraculées de cris antes éternels _

_Je te quitte_

**Neuf mois plus tôt**

Alors que la rentrée avait à peine débutée deux semaines plus tôt, un élève s'était déjà isolé dans un coin reculé et solitaire de Poudlard afin d'y trouver la paix.

Theodore était assis au sol de la tour d'astronomie. Son cœur lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il le sentait se fendre, se déchirer, s'ouvrir, laissant la vie s'échapper. Autant que le sang s'écoulant avec flot de ses poignets. Autant que ses larmes intarissables.

Il était au bord de la déshydratation, au bord de la mort. Et il n'attendait plus que cela. Qu'elle vienne enfin le chercher afin de rejoindre à jamais sa douce mère qu'elle lui avait enlevé huit ans plus tôt. Dans la douleur, le sang et les larmes. Comme lui-même était en train de mourir.

Il s'allongea entièrement sur le dallage de pierres brutes, étendant ses membres endoloris, ses articulations figées, tout son maigre corps à même le sol.

Un énième geignement s'échappa de sa cage thoracique, décapant un peu plus sa gorge enflée par les pleurs et les hoquets de douleur.

Il porta lourdement ses bras à son visage, écrasant ses poignets baignés de sang sur son front, son nez, sa bouche et ses joues. Humidifiant ses lèvres gercées à même son souffle de vie.

Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, se laissant porter par la mort, il aperçut une silhouette recourbée. Celle-ci laissait échapper une multitude de sons qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ses sons, aux doux accents chantant, rendaient son envolée impossible, raccrochant le peu de vie qu'il lui restait sur terre. Il tenta de le faire taire, de lui dire de le laisser en paix, mais sa gorge racornit et ses lèvres -comme paralysées- en étaient bien incapables.

Il se laissa donc tomber dans le noir environnant, rejoignant ses ténèbres.

_Pour les subtiles nuances de nos doutes éclairés_

Il se réveilla ce qui lui semblait une éternité plus tard, dans l'incapacité totale d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses poignets avaient été fermement bandés arrêtant l'écoulement de sang.

Et manifestement, s'il en croyait ses oreilles, il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Une douce respiration se faisait entendre, tout près du lit dans lequel il devait se trouver, tout près de lui.

A tâtons, il fit ramper ses doigts fins sur les draps à la recherche de la personne. Il tenta bien de parler, mais ses lèvres lui semblaient-elles aussi engluées l'une à l'autre.

Arrivé au bord du matelas, il glissa ses doigts sur le pourtour épais du sommier, avec calme et sérénité. Quelle que soit cette personne, elle ne lui voulait visiblement aucun mal. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de ce que son bras étendu pouvait atteindre, il sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts le velouté d'une peau et la chaleur d'une respiration.

Toujours avec délicatesse, il passa presque tendrement sa main droite sur la joue, longeant la mâchoire, délimitant le visage, caressant les tempes, tâtant le front. La peau lui paraissait étonnamment fraîche et imberbe, quoique sobrement duveteuse. Le nez qu'il avait sous ses doigts était un peu empâté, comme aplati, à l'arrête lisse et courte. La bouche était longue, étendue. Les lèvres étaient charnues et retroussées, légèrement humides, au contraire des siennes. Le menton semblait presque inexistant, parti intégrante de la mâchoire carrée et dure.

Et alors qu'il allait passer son majeur sur les paupières, pour en examiner la texture, il sentit une grande main calleuse attraper en son creux ses doigts.

Et il entendit sa voix, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis plus de six années. Aux inflexions fortes et douces à la fois, comme la plus belle des mélodies :

« Salut Nott »

« Bonsoir Zabini » Croassa t-il en réponse, ses lèvres enduites se craquelant un peu plus à chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait.

Son vis-à-vis ri légèrement et l'aida à se redresser quelque peu dans le lit, calant confortablement des oreillers dans son dos :

« On est déjà le matin, désolé de te décevoir » Expliqua t-il.

Theodore entendit le bruit de l'eau du côté droite de la tête du lit, _sûrement une bassine_, pensa t-il. Et quand il sentit un linge imbibé d'eau se poser avec délicatesse sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, il en aurait volontiers remercié Zabini si le tiraillement ne le faisait pas autant souffrir.

« Je t'ai trouvé hier soir, tard, dans la tour d'astronomie. Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de toi -et que je ne pouvais décemment pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie dans cet état sans t'attirer des problèmes- j'ai pris la liberté de te conduire ici. La salle sur demande, tu dois connaître ? »

Il opina du chef et écarta un peu plus les lèvres alors que, d'un sort, le grand métis laissait un mince filet d'eau fraîche s'écouler sur sa langue et dans sa gorge.

« Tu m'as volé ma mort » Fini t-il par souffler, ses yeux toujours clos.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pour mieux te redonner la vie » Lui dit-il dans un chuchotement, comme si parler à voix haute dans ce lieu était un sacrilège.

« Commence par me rendre la vue »

Il entendit le jeune homme se relever et le sentit le saisir sous les aisselles pour le mettre debout à son tour. Passant un bras autour de sa taille mince, calant son corps frêle contre sa large poitrine, il l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente aux douces senteurs exotiques.

« Je vais te déshabiller et te plonger dans un bain. Si tu ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux, c'est que ton visage est recouvert de sang séché »

Theodore acquiesça de nouveau. Il se faisait l'effet d'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains expertes de son maître.

Il sentit sa robe remontée pour lui être passée par-dessus les épaules, puis la tête, ébouriffant ses boucles brunes. Zabini avait collé son dos pointu contre son torse afin de le déshabiller sans risquer de le voir s'effondrer en cour de route. Les grandes mains du jeune homme encerclèrent son torse, se posant sur son ventre et commencèrent à déboutonner unes à unes les petites attaches de nacres.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça Nott ? » Lui demanda t-il au creux de l'oreille en continuant sa tâche.

« Je…Ég er týnd »

Zabini arrêta sa progression alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux boutons.

« 'Tu' _quoi_ ? En quelle langue est-ce que tu as parlé ? »

Il tendit le cou pour rapprocher son visage de Theodore et planta ses yeux sur ses paupières closes attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question.

« Je suis Islandais »

« Ah oui ? Tu n'as portant ni la carnation, ni la musculature légendaire des nordiques » Se moqua t-il avec un sourire railleur en palpant ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux peu formés.

« Je t'emmerde » Répondit Theodore en lui donnant un coup de coude qui fit rire d'autant plus le jeune homme dans son dos.

Ce dernier reprit sa tâche et retira complètement la chemise. Il plaça ses mains sur la ceinture qu'il défit d'un tour de main, et laissa glisser son pantalon trop large sur ses hanches anguleuses.

« Tu es trop maigre » Affirma Zabini en lui baissant son caleçon pour finir de le déshabiller.

« Et toi tu es trop épais »

Blaise sourit avec malice et posa son menton sur son l'épaule pour pouvoir jucher de son regard son pénis au repos.

« Toi tu n'es pas très épais mais plutôt long »

Theodore tenta de s'écarter de lui en repoussant les mains solidement attachées à ses flancs, son visage ayant rapidement tourné au cramoisie, mais dans son mouvement, il faillit tomber tête la première dans la baignoire. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il fut retenu à temps par une robuste paire de bras ceinturant sa taille et l'écrasant au buste de leur possesseur.

« Je plaisantais Nott, arrête de prendre la mouche et laisse-toi faire »

Il l'attrapa plus fermement et souleva sa svelte silhouette pour la laisser retomber dans la large baignoire, acculant son dos à l'émail glacé qui le fit frissonner.

Doucement, une fleur de douche délicatement parfumée vint nettoyer son visage. Passant et repassant sur ses paupières closes, détachant sans brusquerie les croûtes de sang s'étant formées la veille, humectant ses lèvres gercées en laissant sur son passage une exquise odeur de noix de coco.

« Ouvre les yeux » Commanda Zabini en tenant dans le creux de sa main l'arrondi de son crâne « Ouvre les yeux _Theo_ »

Il ouvrit les yeux si brusquement qu'il crut s'en être arraché les paupières et les cils, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Sa vision était floue et une multitude de points colorés venaient l'entraver, mais il voyait.

Il voyait avec difficulté le visage brun de son vis-à-vis. Il distinguait ses pommettes hautes perchées, ses yeux aux formes d'amande de couleur sombre comme deux puits sans fond, son nez légèrement écrasé à l'arrête lisse, ses lèvres plantureuses et satinées, ainsi que sa peau épicée aussi glabre que son crâne.

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? » Questionna t-il avec une mine choquée.

« Il semblerait effectivement »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, découvrant une belle rangée de dents blanches, éclatantes.

« Tu vois bien ? »

« Oui, il faut juste que je me r'habitue à la lumière »

« Bien. Puisque tu as recouvré la vue, je te laisse te savonner seul »

« Takk 1 »

« Hein ? »

Theodore sourit avec malice devant la question bête de son camarade et alla même jusqu'à laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Merci » Traduit t-il.

Blaise le dévisagea quelques secondes de son regard inquisiteur, puis laissa échapper en quittant la pièce :

« Ris Theodore. Ne cesse jamais de rire. Tu es plus mignon le sourire aux lèvres »

_Le serment de nos cœurs et nos routes bohémiennes_

A partir de cet instant, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se rencontrer 'par hasard'. Ou plus exactement, Blaise n'avait eu de cesse de provoquer ces rencontres hasardeuses.

Avec le commencement _officiel_ de la guerre, la mort prématurée de Albus Dumbledore et l'absence dans les locaux du Survivant, la majeure partie des étudiants n'avaient pas remit les pieds au collège la rentrée venue. Les cours continuaient pourtant d'être dispensés sous la sévère tutelle des professeurs et de Minerva McGonagall, ayant reprit le poste de directeur.

Blaise lui avait expliqué un jour, où ils s'étaient _une fois de plus_ étrangement retrouvés à la bibliothèque ensemble, que sa mère -son père étant décédé l'an passé d'un empoissonnement- n'étant pas partisane de Voldemort (bien que trouvant les moldus proprement répugnants) avait décidé de le laisser finir en toute normalité sa scolarité.

De son côté Theodore, devenu pupille de la nation -après l'arrestation de son père il y avait de cela près d'un an et demi- et n'ayant atteint sa majorité, devait terminer sa scolarité sous la surveillance de ses professeurs afin de pouvoir servir son pays une fois diplômé.

_Pour nos belles divergences et nos complexités_

A son réveil, le samedi 23 décembre -jour de son anniversaire, Theodore avait la forte conviction que cette journée serait effroyable. Pourtant, il était bien loin du compte. Il ne c'était même jamais autant trompé.

Alors qu'il quittait à regret la chaleur et le confort de son lit, il posa ses yeux gonflés de sommeil en direction des lits de ses camarades de dortoir en poussant un soupir de résignation. Et tandis qu'il pensait apercevoir la longue silhouette de Blaise nichée sous les couvertures de son lit, à la droite du sien, il ne vit qu'un épais édredon de laine beige, vide de toute vie.

Haussant un sourcil devant cet état des faits, il resta debout, immobile au milieu de la chambre, fixant d'un œil morne le baldaquin auquel il faisait face. Détachant lentement le regard de ce spectacle, il rejoignit finalement sa première destination : La salle de bain.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce carrelée, ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le dallage marbré zébré de noir faisant naître un long frisson dans son l'échine. Se frottant les yeux de ses poings serrés, il accéda au lavabo et s'y accota pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Relevant ses prunelles biaisées vers le miroir, il eut un sursaut en apercevant à la place de son visage celui de son camarade. Une illusion. Celle-ci arborait un des habituels sourires pleins de malice de Blaise tandis qu'elle montrait du doigt quelques chose dans le dos de Theodore.

Le jeune homme grogna pour la forme (faisant sourire un peu plus la psyché) et se retourna vers la baignoire à laquelle il tournait le dos.

Cette dernière avait été soigneusement remplie d'eau et de bulles enchanteresses. S'approchant encore, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux noueux touchent la porcelaine fraîche, il distingua d'entre les bulles savonneuses un message apparaissant en vert :

« _Profite en bien, parce que cet après-midi, je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard_ »

Il laissa échapper un rire clair et se retourna vers le miroir pour s'apercevoir que le reflet de Blaise y avait disparu. Le sort qu'il avait utilisé devait fonctionner de la même manière que celui des cartes de choco-grenouille.

Après son bain aux délicats effluves tropicaux -un mélange entêtant de fruit rouge- il s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'une chemise aux manches courtes beige. Il attrapa sur son bureau le premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main et s'en servit pour nouer ses boucles abondantes en chignon.

Il sortit du dortoir les traits barrés d'un immense sourire qui se figea alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte menant à leur salle commune.

Là sous ses pieds, au sol, apparaissait une empreinte de pas vaporeuse, ressemblant fortement à un petit nuage, auprès de laquelle apparaissait le message suivant :

« _Chevauche-moi et je te mènerais au septième ciel_ »

Theodore posa donc tout naturellement son pied droit dessus et senti une agréable chaleur envahir les muscles engourdis de sa jambe. Une seconde empreinte apparue presque aussitôt du côté gauche, auquel il plaça son pied gauche, puis une autre à droit, et ainsi de suite.

Il sentait ses jambes fourmiller sous les petits nimbus, sa bonne humeur ne faisant que s'accroître un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, éclairant son visage d'un sourire gourmant.

Il venait de traverser les dortoirs, la salle commune des Serpentards, les cachots, ainsi que les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard à dos de nuage sans attirer réellement l'attention de quiconque. La sensation qu'il en retirait était exquise et le peu d'élève qu'il avait croisé regardaient avec suspicion les empreintes veloutées apparaîtrent à même le sol.

Et alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la Grande Salle où une immense table commune avait été dressée, la nuée vaporeuse qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici se métamorphosa en de petite lettre formant ainsi un message :

« _Je dégage de très forte endorphine_ »

Theodore éclata littéralement de rire sous le regard médusé de tous les professeurs et élèves réunis, l'ayant toujours considérés comme un sage et discret jeune homme. C'est en essuyant au coin de ses yeux les larmes de joie qui s'y étaient formées qu'il prit conscience d'un autre message :

« _Oh, et accessoirement, bon anniversaire ma petite Islandaise_ »

Ce qui le fit redoubler de rire, sous le regard ravi d'un Blaise Zabini, parfaitement satisfait de ses idioties. Quand le jeune homme brun l'aperçu, assis dans un coin reculé de l'unique table, il courut jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés avec un soupir reconnaissant.

« Takk. De tout mon cœur Blaise, merci »

Le grand métis se pencha légèrement sur son déjeuner et parla doucement, à quelques centimètres de son jeune ami :

« C'était avec plaisir. Je te l'ai déjà dit Theo, tu ne dois jamais cesser de rire, et si je peux causer ton hilarité, alors crois-moi, j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes » Laissa t-il échapper en lui passant une main taquine dans les cheveux tentant d'arracher des boucles brunes la plume les maintenant « Mais c'est ma plume ça ! » Continua t-il sans se départir de son sourire fin.

« Je la porte mieux que toi » Rétorqua Theodore en glissant une main câline sur le haut de la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

_Pour l'infini bonheur de ta peau sur la mienne_

Il passèrent le reste de leur après midi sur Pré-au-Lard, comme le lui avait promit Blaise.

Toutes les boutiques de friandises et autres gourmandises y étaient passées. Aussi bien les bonbons, que les glaces ou les viennoiseries. Il avait même été jusqu'à boire un pichet de whiskey pur feu pour fêter la majorité de Theo.

Le petit village sorcier leur avait apporté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en cette période de fêtes. Blaise avait fait énormément d'achat, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour Theodore, prétextant que l'hiver était bien trop froid pour ses fines capes rapiécées. Il l'avait couvert de cadeau, se moquant gentiment de ses rougissements à répétition. Le jeune homme brun était maintenant fermement convaincu que son compagnon prenait plus de plaisir à le voir changer de couleur qu'à lui offrir un présent.

Ce sont les bras chargés de sacs volumineux et la tête lourde -mais indéniablement heureux de leur journée- qu'ils se remirent lentement en route pour rejoindre le château.

Theodore marchait très près de Blaise, tentant fréquemment de lui voler la poche cartonnée qu'il tenait à la main et qui -selon lui- ne contenait rien de bien important.

« …aiiiise, montre-moi ça »

« Ce n'est rien je te dis »

« Alors montre-le-moi. Blaaiiissse ! »

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends couiner de cette manière » Sourit-il en haussant avec grâce un de ses fins sourcils « Et cette grimace déformant ta jolie bouche n'a absolument rien d'élégant pour un aristocrate de ton rang »

« Je suis pauvre ! Et j'emmerde les manières, je veux ju… »

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Poudlard. Un vrai dialogue de sourd.

En arrivant au pied de l'école, Blaise décida de les mener à travers les étroits couloirs afin de regagner la salle sur demande. Il avait envie de passer une soirée calme en sa seule compagnie. Et Theodore n'allait très certainement pas lui refuser cela.

Après avoir exécuté le fameux rituel, ils pénétrèrent dans un immense salon aux couleurs chatoyantes et à l'ambiance cotonneuse. Une agréable moquette blanche tapissant l'intégralité du sol leur donna la folle envie de vautrer leurs pieds nus dedans. Ils étaient entourés de parois aux couleurs crème et chocolat, tandis qu'une majestueuse cheminée de pierres rougeâtres crépitait au centre du mur principal de la pièce. L'odeur du bois brûlé mêlée au craquement et à l'érosion de la souche donnait à l'ensemble de la pièce une dimension à part, lointaine et savoureuse.

Ils enlevèrent d'un même mouvement leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes en se souriant, puis refermèrent derrière eux la lourde porte boisée avant de s'écrouler rudement sur le canapé étroit de velours bordeaux faisant directement face à l'âtre.

Leurs pieds ankylosés recouvrèrent rapidement leurs mobilités et leurs joues prirent une charmante teinte rosée, nettement plus visible sur le visage blême de Theodore que sur celui métissé de Blaise, qui en profita pour se moquer gentiment de lui et de sa peau de pêche.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent presque allongés l'un sur l'autre. Le jeune homme brun se pressant contre le poitrail solide de son ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule et laissant celui-ci étendre sa jambe gauche sur ses genoux et passer son bras sur le dossier du sofa, soulevant ainsi ses muscles douloureux.

Il leur arrivait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par la quiétude de l'instant, simplement heureux d'être en la présence de l'autre. Puis, par moments, ils se mettaient à discuter de choses et d'autres, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas briser la tranquillité environnante :

« Je crois bien que Goyle et Crabbe ne rentreront pas de leurs vacances de Noël » Laissa tout d'un coup échapper Blaise « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je crois bien que tu as raison. Nous ne les reverrons plus ici. Ils sont partis _le_ rejoindre pour lui prêter main-forte. Moi-même je devrais… »

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, frissonnant légèrement en se calant plus confortablement entre les bras que son ami venait de resserrer sur lui.

« Ne pense pas à _lui_, ni à eux Theo. Tu n'iras pas les rejoindre, je ne le permettrais pas, et je suis persuadé que le professeur McGonagall non-plus » Chuchota une voix à son oreille, le faisant frémir à nouveau.

« Je le sais. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de… de… d'aller _le_ rejoindre. Mais… j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ma mère lorsque… lorsqu'elle a voulu les quitter. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Blaise, comme je te vois toi » Murmura t-il en fixant le feu devant lui d'un œil morne « J'ai vu les coups et le sang, entendu les cris et les pleurs et j'ai senti la mort l'emporter. C'était atroce et je… »

« Cesse de ressasser le passé, ça ne te mènera à rien de bon. Regarde devant toi Theo, tu es un homme majeur, futur diplômé de la très renommée école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'avenir te tend les bras, alors je t'en conjure ne lui tournes pas le dos »

Blaise se pencha un peu sur lui et déposa un petit baiser sur son épaule nu, là où sa chemise trop large bâillait. Même en ayant reprit quelques kilos de muscles et de graisse, son corps lui paraissait toujours aussi chétif, mais au moins ne paraissait-il plus maladif.

Un nouveau baiser rejoignit le premier, plus chaud, plus humide, plus appuyé.

Theodore laissa rouler sa tête en arrière, la glissant tout contre l'épaule de son compagnon, tendant vers lui ses lèvres pâles et sèches.

Les paupières à demi-fermées, il se laissa porter par le baiser. Par le touché délicat de la pulpe des lèvres contre les siennes, par leur souplesse et leurs courbes.

Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer Blaise d'entre ses cils recourbés, mais il l'imaginait sans difficulté. Abandonné, délicat, le visage serein et les traits décontractés. Il imaginait le reflet brillant de ses yeux alors qu'il le picorait de bécot. Il imaginait son sourire alors qu'il s'amusait à lisser de sa langue ses lèvres gercées.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'imaginer ses doux gémissements alors qu'il prenait l'initiative de pousser sa langue à même sa bouche. Son premier baiser, plutôt réussi lui sembla t-il. Plus tard, Blaise lui apprit qu'il était près à venir dans son pantalon tant il était excité, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le faire rougir de plaisir.

Ils passèrent d'interminables minutes à se ravager les lèvres de coups de langue et de dents, les laissant tous deux pantelants et à bout de souffle.

« Þú ert mjög falleg 2 » Haleta Theodore dans son cou, sa tête complètement retournée, son corps s'appuyant de tout son poids contre celui de Blaise.

« Tu va me donner des cours d'islandais que je puisse comprendre ce que tu me murmure sensuellement au creux de l'oreille » Plaisanta son partenaire en lui léchant voluptueusement la jugulaire.

« Tu es très beau » Souffla t-il « J'ai dis que tu étais très beau. Þú ert mjög falleg »

« Ah oui ? C'est très intéressant ça »

Près de deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Comme jumelés l'un à l'autre, s'endormant par intermittence, parlant peu, s'embrassant le reste du temps.

Alors que minuit allait passer, Blaise sembla se souvenir de quelques choses et s'étira pour attraper au pied du canapé la petite poche cartonnée qui ne contenait 'rien'.

« Cadeau » Dit-il en le lui tendant avec un sourire.

Theodore l'attrapa religieusement, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait ou non l'ouvrir. C'était -pour ainsi dire- son premier cadeau depuis de nombreuses années, et le recevoir de la main d'un être qui lui était cher le rendait d'autant plus précieux à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, ouvre-le » Grommela le métisse alors que son visage s'échauffait.

Les longs doigts du jeune homme brun décachetèrent l'ouverture avec délicatesse et il glissa l'une de ses mains au fond du sac pour en saisir le contenu. Un écrin de feutre noir rainé de fils d'argent. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il fut dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir seul le petit coffret. Blaise passa donc ses mains par-dessus les siennes et l'aida ainsi à découvrir son présent.

Sur un lit de soie blanche était posée une fine bague d'or blanc ciselé, arborant en son centre un minuscule diamant aux multiples facettes.

La bouche béante et la respiration haletante, il sortit le petit anneau de sa voûte de tissu et l'approcha de ses yeux pour en saisir l'inscription gravée au revers :

« _Sono tuo_ » 3

« C'est de l'italien n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-il en reportant toute son attention sur Blaise « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? je ne le comprends pas »

Il aperçut les joues de ce dernier se colorer de rose et c'est en lui prenant la bague des doigts pour la lui passer à l'annulaire gauche qu'il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant »

Theodore bougonna, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le remercier comme il se doit de son cadeau. Un cadeau bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait mériter, mais qu'il était immensément fier de le porter.

« Alors comme ça tu es Italien ? » Questionna t-il en se retournant pour nouer autour de sa taille les bras de son amoureux, mêlant ainsi leurs doigts.

« Par ma mère, oui »

« Tu as déjà été là-bas ? »

« Une bonne centaine de fois. Nous possédons une maison sur l'un des versants de Venise. Le matin, au levé du soleil, le scintillement de ses rayons se reflète à même la mer et… »

Blaise passa la prochaine heure à lui décrire sa vie à Venise. Enumérant avec force de détails les milles et une merveille, ainsi que les nombreuses splendeurs que l'on pouvait y trouver.

Puis, ils s'endormirent tout naturellement dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Leurs membres chaudement enchevêtrés.

_Pour toutes nos expériences savamment excitées_

La rentrée revint avec son lot de cours et de devoirs, apportant aussi la nouvelle de l'absence d'une demi-douzaine d'élève, qui eux, ne revinrent pas sans la moindre raison apparente. Crabbe et Goyle faisaient partis des déserteurs.

Les élèves assidus tentaient de faire abstraction de ces absences, de ces places laissées libres dans la Grande Salle, de ces cours dénués de bruits fautes d'élèves, de ces dortoirs aux lits impeccables et de ces salles communes où plus personnes n'allaient.

Le grand rassemblement se déroulait maintenant dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi fréquentée que cette année. La plupart des étudiants encore présents, l'étaient face à la pression de leurs parents souhaitant qu'ils terminent leur scolarité, hors, quel endroit était plus propice au calme et à la vie estudiantine que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

Excepté cet état des faits, les choses semblaient 'ordinaires'. Les écoliers allaient normalement en cour, sortaient à Pré-au-Lard tous les premiers samedis du mois -sous la surveillance des professeurs, la coupe intermaison étaient en jeu et le tournoi de Quidditch donnait toujours lieu à des matchs Serpentards/Gryffondors d'une grande beauté.

Et c'est ainsi que passa une bonne partie de l'hiver pour Theodore et Blaise.

Ils se levaient le matin, étreint dans le même lit et se lançaient entre deux baisers :

« Góðan dag 4 »

« Buongiorno 4 »

Le sourire aux lèvres, simplement heureux de se retrouver chaque matin, de se câliner de gestes et paroles délicates. Un couple soudé et heureux de l'être.

Et ils se couchaient le soir, après une dure journée, après un long baiser :

« Góða nótt 5 »

« Buonasera 5 »

Ils avaient prit l'habitude d'utiliser leurs langues maternelles pour ce genre de paroles quotidiennes. Pourtant, Blaise se faisait un malin plaisir à lui parler italien alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y comprendrait rien, juste pour le taquiner. Et Theodore avait fini par faire usage de la même stratégie quand il se moquait de lui. Ces conversations à sens uniques finissaient constamment sur de grandes crises de rires ou de petites tapes dans les côtes.

_Nos fumés et nos cames, nos jeux électrisants _

Quand arriva le 14 février, jour de la fête des amoureux, mais également anniversaire de Blaise (il avait expliqué à Theodore que sa mère était une grande romantique), il pleuvait averse. Le ciel était encore d'un noir d'encre quand sonna sept heures le réveil du jeune métis. Et c'est avec difficulté et grognon qu'il tenta de s'extirper du lit.

Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main du côté droit du lit pour attraper son compagnon, mais à la place, il ne rencontra sous ses doigts que le délicieux velouté des pétales de fleurs. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il tendit le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçu -là où devait se trouver Theodore- une masse rougeâtre dégageant un très léger parfum prenant la forme d'un corps endormi.

Un sourire naquit instantanément sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'il se penchait vers le sol de leur dortoir où des centaines de fleur de coquelicot tapissaient la moquette sombre d'un somptueux lit de vin.

« J'espère que la première partie de ton cadeau te plait ? » Chuchota une voix venant des ombres de la pièce.

« Viens ici petit cachottier que je puisse te montrer à quel point j'apprécie » Rit Blaise en baladant ses yeux dans la chambre.

Theodore sorti comme par enchantement d'une alcôve du dortoir, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise d'un blanc étincelant. Il tenait en ses bras un sublime bouquet de rose et de coquelicot aux tiges tressées d'où s'échappait une odeur envoûtante. Le jeune homme brun s'approcha de son petit ami à pas lent, ses joues teintées de rose alors que celui-ci le mangeait des yeux et posa délicatement le bouquet au pied du lit, continuant sa progression.

De son côté, Blaise était à bout de souffle. Non par la vision de toutes ses fleurs capiteuses qui l'entouraient, ni par le fait qu'il se serait presque crut dans la salle commune des rouges et ors. Mais le simple fait de voir son timide prince de glace s'approcher ainsi faisait naître en lui une bouffée de contentement qu'il ne pouvait réprimer en se disant que cet être délicat n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Le jeune homme brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et vint fourrer son nez dans le creux de son épaule, humant avec joie la fragrance sucrée qui se dégageait de sa peau dorée.

« C'est toi la seconde partie de mon cadeau ? » Demanda Blaise en tentant de glisser ses mains sous la fine chemise de lin.

« Non » Ricana Theodore et lui donnant une tape sur les mains « Moi je suis la quatrième partie » Conclu t-il avec un sourire.

Il se dégagea des bras de Blaise et lui fourra dans les mains un pantalon de coton noir et un tee-shirt assorti. En voyant cela, le jeune métis haussa un sourcil, avant de s'exclamer de sa voix mélodieuse :

« On est en plein mois de février »

« Je te réchaufferais »

« Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes mardi et que par conséquent nous avons cours ? »

« Dois-je te supplier pour que nous séchions cette journée pour la passer ensemble ? » Rétorqua Theodore et fouinant dans l'armoire pour en sortir une paire de boxer noir qu'il tendit à son compagnon.

Blaise se laissa aller à rire et l'attrapa par la taille pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Theodore Nott, tu es un ange »

« On lui dira. Va, file te laver »

« Je peux au moins savoir où on va ? »

« Surprise ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furetaient discrètement en direction du premier étage. Il était près de huit heures et la majeure partie des élèves et des professeurs devaient être rassemblés dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur petit déjeuné.

Theodore -un sac à dos posé sur l'épaule- les guida le long des couloirs pour rejoindre la statue de Gregory le Hautain. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et ne voyant personne se glissa dans l'interstice que formait l'énorme sculpture avec le mur. Blaise, pantois, le suivit bêtement en se demandant vaguement comment son petit ami avait-il bien pu dénicher ce passage.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le jeune homme brun lui expliqua en voyant son air perplexe :

« En quatrième année, j'ai suivi Potter et sa bande. Ce passage mène directement au sud de Pré-au-Lard »

Il reprit entre sa main droite celle de son partenaire et ils marchèrent ainsi près de quinze minutes, le sol amovible sous leur pas montant et descendant avec enchaînement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la trappe de bois moisie les menant au jour, Theodore la poussa de ses deux mains non sans une grimace de dégoût en sentant le croupi et l'humidité maculer ses paumes.

En sortant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin reculé de l'allée centrale où la pluie incessante ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils se collèrent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre et alors que Blaise posait son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami, celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu es près pour la seconde partie du cadeau ? »

« Je suis toujours près pour les cadeaux ! »

« J'espère que tu aime toujours autant les coquelicots »

« J'aimerais tout ce qui pourra bien venir de toi »

Theodore détourna le visage en grommelant un 'ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais' en rougissant et sortit sa baguette. C'est toujours confortablement niché dans les bras de son compagnon qu'il la pointa vers le ciel grisâtre et marmonna en silence quelques mots latins.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement -sous les yeux circonspects de Blaise- les gouttes de pluies se métamorphosèrent avec enchantement en de superbes pétales translucides d'un beau rouge vif. Une ondée entière de pétale tombait du firmament, et les quelques passants s'étant aventurés dans les rues désertes et froides se mirent instantanément à sourire devant ce spectacle étonnant, bien que ne comprenant visiblement pas d'où cela pouvait provenir.

En apercevant les sourires ravis des passants, Theodore ressenti une soudaine fierté à être la source de leur bonheur et détourna difficilement les yeux de la scène pour se focaliser sur ceux de Blaise, qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'un poil.

Celui-ci regardait la voûte céleste avec tendresse, ses yeux pétillant chaque fois qu'un pétale se posait avec légèreté sur le sol. L'allée boueuse se recouvrit en à peine quelques minutes de centaines de milliers de pétales, déroulant devant eux un immense tapis rouge.

« Co… comment est-ce que tu as réussi ça ? » Demanda t-il sans pour autant se détourner du ciel.

« Ca va faire un mois que je bosse sur tes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Ce sort m'a prit deux semaines d'intense préparation. Et je ne l'avais encore jamais testé sur une surface aussi grande. Est-ce que ça te plait ? » Termina t-il doucement en tentant de décrypter le visage figé du jeune homme auquel il faisait face.

Blaise se tourna vers lui, et avant que Theodore ne puisse le questionner sur les quelques larmes qui dévalaient librement ses joues, il l'embrassa profondément. Un baiser dont ils ressortirent tous deux chancelants, mais indéniablement heureux de leur situation.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime » Fini t-il par chuchoter en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Theodore pour ne plus qu'il s'éloigne de lui, sans remarquer la légère crispation de celui-ci.

« Si tu es près, on va rejoindre la troisième partie de ton cadeau. C'est d'accord ? »

« C'est d'accord »

« Alors touche l'anneau que tu m'as offert »

Blaise s'exécuta et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent sur une majestueuse plage recouvrant près de douze kilomètres de côte maritime. Sous leurs yeux émerveillés apparaissait une rive entière du _chef d'œuvre de la Vénétie_ faite d'un sable aussi blanc aussi fin que le plus pur des cristaux. Au loin, longeant la rue piétonne, une sage rangée de petit cabanon de bois noir s'enfilaient les uns derrières les autres, suivant le pourtour de la plage.

« On est chez moi… » Souffla le métis avec un sourire resplendissant « On est chez moi, au Lido ! »

Il se retourna vers Theodore et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le faire tourner en l'air avec autant de facilité que s'il eut été un jeune enfant. En le reposant à terre -après maintes sommations du jeune homme- il déposa une pluie de petits baisers partout où ses lèvres pouvaient l'atteindre.

Leur journée avait été merveilleuse et c'est avec regret qu'ils avaient dû prendre le chemin du retour.

Ils avaient passé leur après-midi dans une des cabines -assis sur la même chaise longue- étendu côte à côte, discutant de tout et de rien, mais aussi beaucoup d'eux, de leurs projets et de ce qu'ils s'imaginaient faire après Poudlard. C'était aussi à ce moment que Blaise avait proposé à Theodore de le suivre ici à la fin de l'année. Leurs fortunes respectives -quoique restreinte par l'Etat dans le cas de Theodore- étant suffisamment colossales pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer ensemble. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient ouvrir un hôtel ou un restaurant le long de la berge.

Puis le jeune métis (parfait dans son rôle de guide) les avait fait s'arrêter à un petit café/glacier où ils avaient dévoré -avec force de soupir bienheureux- de délicieux _tiramisu_ accompagnés de _spritz_.

Sur le chemin caverneux menant au collège, ils n'avaient eut de cesse de s'arrêter à de fréquente distance afin de s'embrasser dans la noirceur et la chaude humidité ambiante, ne se souciant visiblement pas d'en ressortir encrassés.

Alors que Blaise venait de franchir le passage les menant à la lumière torve du couloir, Theodore le rejoint rapidement et eut un rire discret en voyant sur la joue de son petit-ami une tache de consistance indéterminée.

« Chut ! » L'admonesta t-il en posant une de ses grandes mains sur sa bouche pour faire taire son rire « McGo ou quelqu'un d'autre pourrait nous entendre »

« Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour s'en soucier Mr Zabini » Grinça '_McGo_' d'une voix polaire.

« Oups »

_Pour notre adolescence qu'ensemble on a quitté_

La directrice leur avait passé un savon monumental, hurlant au scandale devant leur manque de maturité et de responsabilité. Ils lui firent donc un résumé 'détaillé' de leur cheminement, ne manquant pas de lui raconter comment Theodore avait métamorphosé l'eau de pluie sur Pré-au-Lard en pétale de fleur. Ce fait-ci, particulièrement, arracha un sourire ravi au professeur McGonagall qui (fière comme un coq de basse-cour) les avaient laissé sortir -contre toute attente- sans prendre la moindre sanction.

_Professeur de métamorphose un jour, professeur de métamorphose toujours_, avaient-ils pensé dans un parfait ensemble en échangeant un sourire.

La fin de soirée, la fin de journée et par conséquent la fin de l'anniversaire de Blaise s'était terminé par le commencement d'une nouvelle expérience.

Cloîtrés derrière la porte close de leur dortoir de septième année de Serpentard, ils bataillaient amoureusement entre soupir, caresse et mot doux. Blaise avait particulièrement apprécié la quatrième et dernière partie de son cadeau et en avait abusé avec envie jusque tard dans la nuit, ne se rassasiant pas de sa soif de Theodore. Même après l'avoir bu jusqu'à la lie, le laissant épuisé mais heureux de leurs ébats nocturnes, le petit corps ferme et laiteux lui avait semblait d'autant plus désirable, ranimant sa faim. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer encore et encore ses mains sur sa peau, remodelant selon ses envies les muscles fins, retraçant du bout des doigts les courbes alléchantes de son petit prince.

De son côté, Theodore n'avait pu rester amorphe face à ce traitement. C'est donc à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses dix doigts qu'il avait fait subir à Blaise nombre de choses inimaginables qui -à son réveille quelques heures plus tard- l'avaient fait rougir de gêne. Pourtant, la vue de ce corps nu vêtu de la seule marque de ses suçons, tendrement lové contre lui firent remonter en flèche une bouffée de désir.

Leur première fois avait été aussi douce et maladroite qu'un premier baiser, mais infiniment plus délectable.

_Pour l'homme et pour la femme que nous sommes à présent_

« Þetta líkar mér 6 »

La colonne vertébrale aussi tendue qu'un arc, les bras en croix, alanguie sur le matelas, Theodore éjacula entre leurs deux corps unis, bandant à l'extrême la totalité de ses muscles avant de s'effondrer telle une poupée de chiffon. Blaise, ses mains fermement soudées à ses hanches le rejoignit rapidement dans la jouissance post-orgasmique, son torse se soulevant avec la difficulté d'un souffle haletant.

Plus de deux mois et demi étaient passés depuis leur mémorable journée aux abords de Venise, depuis, il ne passait pas une journée sans se retrouver chaudement enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Ce vendredi cinq mai marquait la fin d'une dure et douloureuse semaine de labeur et de révisions puisque les épreuves des ASPICs approchant à grands pas, les professeurs avaient redoublé d'efforts et d'ingéniosité afin de les préparer correctement aux examens finaux. Les cours s'étaient succédés à une vitesse folle et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'ils pensaient tous profiter allégrement de leur week-end à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain.

_Si la météo sorcière n'avait pas annoncée un orage dévastateur._ Mais elle l'avait fait.

Les coups de huit heures venaient de sonner, et alors que normalement à cette saison le soleil était encore haut placé et que le ciel clair virait doucement au rose-orangé, ce soir, la voûte céleste était assombrie par l'épaisse couche de cumulus grisâtre qui la recouvrait, laissant même entrevoir par instants de délicats éclairs blancs déchirant la lourde masse des nuages.

« Je t'aime » Lui murmura Blaise en passant amoureusement un linge humide sur leurs deux corps pour les nettoyer de toutes traces de batifolage.

N'entendant -comme d'accoutumé- aucune réponse à sa déclaration, il se permit de soupirer avec force et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'installant de côté, dos à son compagnon.

Theodore, ne comprenant visiblement rien, vint se coller au dos puissant de son petit-ami, et passant une main sur son ventre, il chatouilla le nombril de son index, s'amusant de voir les abdominaux se tendre à son contact.

« Arrête ça Theo » Murmura Blaise d'une voix fatiguée.

Theodore soupira à son tour et avec la force d'un seul de ses bras fit pivoter son compagnon sur le dos pour planter ses prunelles d'absinthe dans les siennes.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas répondu ? » Demanda t-il.

« Non. C'est parce que tu n'as _jamais_ répondu »

Il se laissa à son tour tomber sur le dos et attrapa à aveuglette la main qui reposait près de la sienne.

« Ce n'ai pas parce que je ne le dis pas que j'en pense moins »

« Alors dis-le ! » S'exclama brusquement le métis, surprenant le jeune homme brun.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apportera de plus, ce ne sont que des mots ! Est-ce que je ne te le prouve pas tous les jours ? »

« Est-ce que tu ne me prouve pas quoi ? »

« Que… ne joue pas à ça avec moi Blaise Zabini. Tu ne me forceras pas à le dire »

Blaise se redressa et passa ses jambes en dehors, s'asseyant au bord, comme pour en sortir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait aimé faire si une fine paire de bras n'était pas venue s'enrouler autour de sa taille :

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » Murmura t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Les gestes ne suffisent pas toujours, il faut des mots pour les accompagner. Autant qu'il faut des gestes pour se joindre à la parole. Il _me_ faut des mots. Tu ne m'as jamais dit 'je t'aime' Theo, est-ce que ça veux dire que tu ne m'aime pas ? Même ça je pourrais mieux le comprendre que c… »

« Mais c'est faux ! Je… j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Plus fort que ce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour quiconque. Si on par dans ce sens, je n'ai jamais dit non plus le mot… euh… '_Quetzal_' et pourtant, ça ne les empêches pas de vivre » Tenta t-il avec un sourire doux.

« C'est complètement différent, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne pourrais plus me contenter longtemps de tes baisers et de tes caresses comme preuves. Pour moi, si tu es dans l'incapacité d'avouer à haute voix tes sentiments, c'est soit que tu as honte de ce que tu ressens, soit que tu n'en éprouve aucun »

Et il s'était levé, laissant ainsi seul Theodore, rongé par la tristesse.

_  
Je te quitte_

Finalement, Theodore était persuadé d'avoir réglé le problème quand -trois semaines plus tard- il s'était décidé à expliquer à Blaise les raisons de son silence :

_Le jour de sa mort, alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, sa mère lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais aimer personne d'autre qu'elle-même._

Dure promesse pour un jeune garçon voyant sa mère mourir. Une demande purement égoïste, mais qu'il avait toujours tenu à respecter, pour le repos de l'âme de sa mère. Jusqu'à maintenant…

Il se sentait déjà assez honteux d'avoir rompu sa promesse en tombant amoureux alors il ne voulait pas concrétiser sa faute en l'énonçant à voix haute.

Blaise avait raison sur toute la ligne, il considérait ses sentiments comme un péché, et c'est en prenant conscience de ce fait qu'il avait vu sans le voir son petit-ami quitter leur dortoir, les yeux étrangement brillants.

_Pour nos puissantes querelles qui nous brûlèrent les ailes  
Nos tendresses officielles et nos fuites instinctives  
Pour ces instants mortels de vrai bonheur bordel !  
A contempler le ciel claquant d'étoiles furtives  
Pour ce grand firmament patiemment dessiné  
Et pour ce ciel vivant où nous nous sommes planqués  
Pour les nombreux tourments si souvent contournés  
Et pour tous les suivants où tu vas me manquer _

_Je te quitte  
Je te quitte_

Cela c'était passé il y a une semaine et demie. Depuis, Blaise le fuyait avec une ardeur non dissimulée, ne dormant plus dans le dortoir et évitant même les heures de repas dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne se croisaient que lors des cours et à chacune de leurs rencontres fortuites, Theodore sentait les larmes embuées ses yeux alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Il avait perdu trois kilos.

Il n'avait donc plus eu de contact avec Blaise depuis, jusqu'à ce matin, où alors qu'il ouvrait paresseusement les yeux, il avait découvert à ses côtés un parchemin noirci d'encre écrit de la main même de son camarade :

« _Je suis tiens. Bless _7 »

Depuis le mois de décembre, Theodore avait eut tout le temps nécessaire afin de découvrir la signification de la courte phrase calligraphiée au revers de son anneau. Et il reconnu donc sans mal les mots figurant sur le parchemin. Néanmoins, ce qui attira d'autant plus son regard fut le dernier mot 'bless' signifiant 'au revoir' en Islandais, ce qui -pour lui- prenait une importance considérable. Un simple 'au revoir' ne lui aurait pas tant sauté aux yeux, mais celui-ci -dans sa langue maternelle- lui semblait porteur de tant de tristesse et de mélancolie, qu'il s'était relevé à la seconde pour enfiler une de ses robes noires et partir en quête de son amoureux.

Et il l'avait trouvé.

_« Hey Theo » Chantonna Blaise en planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens « Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ? »_

_Il ouvrit grand les bras et recula jusqu'à acculer complètement son talon au rebord effrité de la pierre._

_« Je… » Il ouvrit la bouche avec peine et tenta de parler « Ég en tŷnd » Répéta t-il finalement « Ég en tŷnd »_

Blaise lui sourit doucement, il pouvait alors voir l'expression de son visage n'étend plus éblouit par le scintillement du soleil.

_Blaise semblait infiniment triste, autant que lui._

_« Je sais Theo » Répéta t-il à son tour _

_Blaise avait le visage inondé de larmes, autant que lui._

_« Je sais »_

_Blaise se laissa chuter en arrière, avec ses dernières paroles : _

_« Moi, je t'aime » Chuchota t-il comme un secret qui ne devait être entendu que de lui seul._

_Blaise semblait comme mort._

Et il allait le perdre.

Avant même d'avoir prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retrouva à pendre à moitié dans le vide, ses mains fermement attachées aux poignets noueux de Blaise, retenu grâce à la simple force de ses jambes butant contre l'épais rebord de pierre.

L'adrénaline décuple la puissance, c'est bien connu. Mais c'était la première fois de sa vie -et la dernière, il l'espérait- qu'il en faisait l'expérience.

« Je t'en prie, _je t'en_ _supplie_ remonte ! »

Mais même avec toute l'adrénaline du monde, il ne pouvait porter indéfiniment 75 kilos à bout de bras, grâce à la seule force de sa seule volonté.

« Lâche-moi Theo ou tu vas nous faire tomber tous les deux » Murmura le jeune métis en le fixant de ses prunelles charbonneuses.

« Remonte ! » Hurla t-il en réponse, tentant de pallier la force du vent « Remonte, remonte » Continua t-il comme un dément alors qu'un flot incessant de larmes dévalaient ses joues pour s'écraser sur le visage que Blaise tournait vers lui « Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! Maintenant remonte ! Remonte nom de Dieu ! »

Theodore n'avait jamais été un grand passionné, pourtant, lorsqu'il s'entendit hurler à la mort à son amant qu'il l'aimait, lorsqu'il prit conscience que celui-ci oscillait dangereusement entre la vie et la mort, lorsqu'il le vit lutter contre la gravité, il se dit qu'on ne pouvait décemment faire plus romantique. Pour un peu, il se serait cru sur le tournage d'une série au nom aussi improbable que le scénario.

Pourtant, c'était _sa_ vie.

C'était _son_ amour qui passait difficilement la bordure pour rejoindre le sol ferme de la tour d'astronomie et c'était _lui_ qui baisait avec dévotion ce visage tant aimé.

Il lâcha brusquement le cou de Blaise et enfonça avec violence son poing dans sa mâchoire carrée, faisant éclater sa lèvre charnue sous la puissance du coup. Et se re-cramponna presque instantanément aux larges épaules, nichant son nez sous la clavicule, inspirant avec tendresse l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau.

Sa crise de larmes dura près de quinze minutes, quinze longues minutes durant lesquelles Blaise n'avait cessé de lui caresser doucement le dos, le réconfortant à sa manière en lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots d'amours éternels.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris » Finit-il par chuchoter alors qu'il sentait le jeune homme brun de calmer contre lui.

Un reniflement peu élégant lui répondit, ce qui les fit rirent légèrement, avant que Theodore ne murmure à son tour, sa voix aux accents étrangement rauques :

« On ne t'a jamais dit que de mourir d'amour au XXème n'avait plus rien de romantique et atteignait même le sommet du pathétique ? »

« Ouais, mais quand on aime, on ne craint plus le ridicule. Et moi je t'aime follement » Répondit Blaise en prenant en coupe son visage pour déposer de doux baisers sur ses lèvres craquelées.

« Je t'aime aussi »

**FIN**

0 : je suis perdu (islandais)

1 : merci (islandais)

2 : tu es très beau (islandais)

3 : je suis tiens (italien)

4 : bonjour (islandais/italien)

5 : bonsoir (islandais/italien)

6 : j'aime ça/c'est bon (islandais)

7 : au revoir (islandais)

J'espère que vous aurez passé un excellent moment et que cette fic vous aura permit d'apprécier à leur juste valeur ces adorables petits bonhommes. Laissez un petit mot si vous pensez qu'il est mérité et je vous dis à "bientôt".

Ruines -qui voit la vie en rose, beurk-

**EDIT** De gros bisous sur les deux joues de _Cybele Adam_ qui m'a permit de rectifier une erreur que j'avais faite en Italien.


End file.
